The invention relates to a media dispenser comprising an actuator which communicates a driving force for controlling a function. For this purpose the actuator needs to be set in motion, namely by introducing a specific force for unlocking it.
The actuating force and the release force, where necessary codirectional, may be introduced manually or by drive means, such as a spring. With the actuator or the release means a stroke, such as a rotating or linear stroke, is also to be effected. The stroke may be a control movement for a valve and/or a driving movement for pressurizing the medium and also for other functions.
To ensure that the actuator cannot be moved accidentally in initiating the associated function, it is attempted to hamper and drag actuation positively or non-positively. For example, specific movement sequences or force inputs may be employed for this purpose. It is often the case that children or other unauthorized persons must not be able to actuate delivery or other functions of the dispenser.
An object of this invention is to provide a dispenser by which disadvantages of known configurations are avoided. Another object is to enable that one or more differing actuator impressions can be adequately hampered to restrict the circle of users. Still further objects are to achieve that the dispenser is compact, uncomplicated to handle and easy to assemble.
According to the invention the actuator is assigned means which in or for setting them in motion require a sequence of motions to translate the actuator from one position into another and to unlock it thereby. Although these motions may be oriented parallel or codirectional, they differ expediently from each other or from the stroke direction, however, so that in the absence of a particular manipulation skill or sufficient force no unlocking is possible. Release may be reversible or non-reversible, depending on whether a return into the locked position is provided or not.
It is particular expedient when the unlocking means are provided for releasing a positive lock. In the case of a non-positive lock it is expedient for its release that a first unlocking motion, followed by a second unlocking motion and in conclusion an actuating motion needs to be executed via the stroke. Each of the motions may be a pivoting, rotary or linear motion. Each of the motions has a direction departing from the two other motions, e.g. a radial direction, a rotary direction or a linear direction parallel to the associated rotational axis.
Due to the configuration in accordance with the invention it is possible to provide on one of the two units to be interlocked a locking element having separate first and second locking members spaced from each other and thus blocking the two unlocking motions independent of each other and counter the associated directions. If one of these locking members is released the other remains locking nevertheless. Only after the first locking member and the associated counter member have been disengaged and then moved away from each other sufficiently also the lock for the second locking member is released, after which the actuator can be moved via the stroke.
Irrespective of the positive lock as described, e.g. in a locking action solely by changing mechanical resistances during the stroke or when the locking action is provided by only one of the cited positively acting locking members, it is also of advantage to provide a support body comprising two walls or shells freely protruding counter the stroke direction. Between these support body walls a protuberance or shell, particularly the locking element of the first unit, can be moved. The protuberance is surrounded by the outer support shell in every position, an end wall in the shape of a flat ring being provided for this purpose on the outer support shell. The two shells may be integral or composed of separate components, it being particular the outer shell of the support body that consists of two layers. With this support body the casing of a valve or pump can be firmly secured to a support suitable as a helve to be enclosed by the users hand on discharging the medium and possibly being a bottle or some other hollow body. The width or radial extent of the support is larger than that of the dispenser or each of its units.
The aspects in accordance with the invention are suitable for both a reversible stroke actuation and for a once-only stroke actuation with no return stroke or a return stroke significantly shorter than the actuating stroke. In the first case the start or rest position is reattained on the return stroke and medium primed into a metering chamber of the receptacle. In the second case the metering housing contains the complete volume of medium stored so that the reservoir and the pump chamber are formed by the same space. The medium can flow through an actuator plunger to the medium outlet or the same as in a hypodermic syringe emerge directly from the cylinder opposite the plunger, the cylinder then forming the medium outlet.
The features of the invention also read from the description and the drawings and may represent advantageous aspects patentable in their own right.